ABCs: M is For
by authorjazmyne
Summary: Sharon/Brenda and OFC/Solo This is told from the OFC's POV. Involves two kinks, which are listed inside. And it's public sex, which I've been waiting a while to finally get to.


Pairing: Sharon/Brenda

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

Kink warning: Voyeurism and Exhibitionism.

M is for movies.

–

It's a Friday, typical date night, and I'm sitting in the back of the movie theater after being stood-up by my date. The movie that's playing isn't even a good one, but I was looking for a movie that I knew not many people would be in. My initial plan was to sit in the back, have a good cry, and then leave the theater like nothing had happened. But that's not the night I'm going to have, not when the view directly in front of me is far more intriguing than what I was expecting to find in the theater. There are two women, a blonde and a brunette, the two of them sitting two rows ahead of me. Now, I've seen teenagers making out in the theater before, some touching places their parents most likely didn't even know they were touching yet, but the things those teenagers did doesn't compare to what I'm seeing in front of me now. These two women, both of them at least 40, the brunette older than the blonde, are doing things that I'm honestly shocked to see two women of their age do in public. I'm no prude and I can't say that I haven't gone a little further in public than I should have, but in my 20 years of life I've never come close to letting anyone do to me what the older of the two is trying to get the blonde to do. But if I were to let someone do those things, I would love for it to be the blonde because without even looking at the other woman, she seems to be doing an effective job.

I know it's wrong to watch, but they're in public and if they want to keep their sexual activities private then they should do it inside their home. I lean forward, feeling the uncomfortable wetness on panties as I do so. I let out a shaky breath, pushing away my arousal as I lean forward to see, glad that there's nobody else back here to see them, or to see me watching them. The blonde's hand is caressing the other woman's breast, her hand slid into the button down shirt through the top. The brunette is trying not to moan, I can tell because she's biting her lip, her hands gripping the armrest. I slide my own hand up my shirt without really noticing it, finding my already hard nipple and trying to work at the same rhythm as the blonde's hand on the brunette's breast. I lick my lips, squeezing my thighs together tightly, my body reacting faster than usual, most likely because it's always been a fantasy of mine to watch someone have sex.

The blonde looks over to the other woman, a wide smile on her face and then she turns back to the movie. The older woman crosses her legs, her head tilting to the side a little and a very soft moan escapes her mouth, a sound so arousing that I find myself fighting back my own moan. I switch breasts, moving to the other and rolling the nipple between two fingers like I imagine she's doing to her. The brunette's chest is rising and falling quickly, her hand continuously running through her hair, her tongue licking her lips, and I can imagine just how turned on she is. The blonde must know because she turns to her, smirking, her brown eyes even looking mischievous in the dark of the theater. That look sends a chill down the other woman's body, her lips parting and a far from silent moan spills from her. God, had I not been wet before I would be now. The two of them, both sexy as hell, are doing things to my body they don't even know about. I watch as the brunette moves her hand to the blonde's thigh, tracing her thigh over the skirt she's wearing, and it's the blonde's turn to let out a soft moan, one that I barely hear, but one I know most likely sounded just as hot as the one the older woman makes.

The brunette's hand moves down to the blonde's knee, her fingertip the only thing touching her and I can see the way her thigh quivers. By now I'm desperately fighting to hold back my own moans, knowing that if I can hear them, which I can, then they'll be able to hear me as well. But it's hard not to moan when my nipples are tingling from my assault on them and my center is wet from watching the two of them tease each other. The older woman's hand disappears under the blonde's skirt for a moment, but the blonde leans over and whispers something, something I wish I could hear because it makes the older woman blush, blush dark enough for me to see it in the dark. She removes her hand, bringing it to her lips. She rubs two fingers over her lips, slowly, teasing both the blonde and me, and it's when she then licks her lips that I know what was on her fingers. God, that's hot, so hot that I find myself licking my own lips, pretending that I can taste the blonde as well. I bet she tastes good, but I'll never know, which somehow adds to the thrill of all of this.

I look around us again, still nobody else in the area, which is probably because this has got to be the worst movie ever made. I find myself glad that my date bailed on me as I watch the two of them. The younger woman leans over, her mouth going to her ear, her tongue snaking out and slowly licking over the shell, the sight sending a shiver through my body. I move both my hands to my thighs, touching my thighs through my jeans, moving close to the place that I can feel growing hotter and hotter with every second. The blonde's tongue dips into the other woman's ear, making the older of the let out a moan that's much louder than the rest, but neither of them stop to see if anyone's watching, which I'm glad for. I check for them, luckily nobody else seems to have heard it. I lean forward, my hands moving to rest on the seat in front of me. I'm trying so hardly not to touch myself in this theater, but even as I grab the chair I can feel my self-restraint fading.

"Chief," is what I hear one of them say, but it's not clear who. The simple word is laced with tons of arousal, a begging, soft, honey-sweet voice caressing the air and my ears. "Please," follows and I realize it's the older woman, her voice barely audible.

The blonde kisses down to the other woman's neck, sucking, making the older woman's head fall back. I feel my stomach muscles tighten, fear of being spotted mixing with arousal that's been building inside me. Luckily, the woman's eyes are squeezed shut, but I back up a little, trying to hide in the dark as if it will shield me if I her eyes were to open. The older woman's mouth is hung open, her chest rising and falling faster and I can almost feel the agonizing pain of arousal she must feel from being teased like this by the other woman. The blonde seems to be doing a wonderful job, her lips gliding against the extended neck, her teeth coming out to scrape over what I assume to be sensitive spots on her, and her tongue traces her collarbone, dipping into the hollow of her neck. I can barely stay still in my seat, squirming as I watch, so I can only imagine how wet the other woman must be, how much she probably wants to let out a loud moan that would grab more attention from others.

The blonde moves away and the brunette sits up again, her breath obviously ragged. I move up in my seat again, leaning against the seat, my breasts pushed against the hard back of the chair. I watch carefully as the blonde's hand slides over the other woman's thigh, the brunette squirming in the seat, her legs opening, silently begging her. The blonde doesn't give in, teasing the other woman, which is teasing me more than it should. I find myself leaning back and unbuttoning my jeans, the reality of what I'm about to do is nerve racking, but I still unzip my pants, moving to the edge of the seat so I can easily slide my hand into my pants. I don't yet, waiting for the moment that the blonde finally touches the other woman.

The brunette runs her hands through that luxurious hair of hers, bringing it to the side and it makes a better view of the blonde's hand on her thigh. I lick my lips when the younger woman finally slides that black skirt up, revealing toned thighs, skin that looks smooth and if I was to lean forward I could probably see what the other woman is looking at with hungry eyes. The brunette scoots down, her legs opened wide and I have to look around to see if anyone's watching because I can tell they aren't going to do it. I'd feel guilty if I knew someone else was watching them and they didn't know, not that they know I'm watching. When I turn back to the two of them, the blonde's hand is inching closer to where I'm sure the other woman wants to be touch. I slide my hand down now, not surprised by how wet I am. I let out a soft hiss through my clenched teeth, feeling myself grow weak as my fingers rub against my clit slowly.

The brunette's head falls to the side and I can only imagine what the blonde's fingers are doing, where they're touching. I can almost imagine how wet she probably is, how it feels when the blonde's fingers trace her, teasing her further – because I've come to learn that the blonde is a tease. I keep my fingers moving slowly on my clit as I watch, wanting to fully enjoy what the blonde does to the other woman. I watch as the blonde turns to the other woman, whispering something to her, and she receives a small moan as a response. There's a look shared between them, one I don't understand, but I think it means the blonde's going to give in to what the other woman wants. And, it's when the brunette covers her mouth with her hand that I can imagine the blonde pushing her fingers into her wet core. I can almost see it, smell it, taste it, all my senses working as I watch and touch myself.

There's a muffled moan and it sends an obvious shiver down the small blonde woman. As I continue to caress my clit, stroking it gently, I lean forward, almost falling out my seat, trying to hear what the blonde woman is whispering to the other. I can't pick up her words, though I try very hard. But I can hear the sound of her fingers pushing into wetness, the sound almost delicious as it would be if I could see. The blonde's fingers are pushing back and forth as she turns back to the movie screen, her eyes not even on the other woman anymore as she starts to work her a little faster. I roll my circles on my clit tighter, biting my lip so hard that I taste blood, but I know I need to hold in my moans. The other woman seems to know as well because her hand is still over her mouth, but she's not as good as I am at holding hers back. I can hear a moan escape every now and then, but it's not too loud, and I probably wouldn't hear it if I wasn't trying to.

My heart starts racing when the brunette's head falls back and this time her eyes aren't closed. My hand stops moving, terror moving through my eyes because she's looking right into my eyes. She doesn't try to stop the blonde, doesn't avert her eyes, just looks at me for a moment. I don't know if I should look away, act like I don't know what's going on, but I'm sure it's written all over my face that I do know. It's not until the blonde turns that my heart actually feels like it might stop beating. She immediately stops what she's doing, her eyes big. But the other woman smirks at me, moving her hand to the blonde's, signaling for her to go on. The blonde looks like she's refusing, but I accidentally look down and I can see the brunette is moving the blonde's hand inside her. I look back to the brunette, but she looks away, her chest rising and falling as she brings her own hand to her breast. The blonde looks at me for a moment, but then the other woman says something to her and she looks away.

I can feel the new rush of heat that's washing over my body, knowing that I've been caught takes away from the thrill, but knowing that at least one of them is enjoying knowing I'm watching, well, that's a new and more arousing thrill for me. My hand finds its way back into my panties, rolling against the pulsing nub, tight circles making me squirm in my seat. I watch the brunette's fingers tweak and twist her nipples, soft moans meeting my ears, and I wonder if she's allowing this for my own pleasure or hers. Either way, whether it's for her or me, I don't care because I can feel my walls clenching around the emptiness of my core and I know I'm getting more turned on than I was before. The blonde seems like she might be okay with all of this now, her hand moving on its own, her fingers inside her. I watch the rhythm she has and touch myself at the same pace, her fingers pushing in deep and fast, her angle not stopping her from giving the other woman what she wants. The brunette's leg raises a little, most likely her foot is raised to its toes, allowing her hips to push forwards, meeting the thrusts of the other's hand.

"Harder," I hear the older woman moan, her voice soft and demanding all at once.

I lean forward, my fingers pushing harder because I know the blonde is giving into the other woman's demand. The brunette looks back at me for no longer than a second, most likely seeing if I'm still watching and I think she's satisfied that I am. Her hips buck, the movie theater seat creaking, but it's not that loud, and it doesn't stop her from doing it again. I wonder how close she is because I'm close, my hips rocking forward, my clit grinding against my fingers. I let out a small moan, one that gets a moan in response and I can't help it when I let out another a few seconds later, the simple thing letting me know that I'm somehow connected to all of this.

"Oh, Brenda," I hear her moan, her voice raspy with arousal as her hips rock against the fingers that are inside her, most likely making them push deeper, hitting that spot that I know most likely is what's sending her over the edge.

The blonde, who's name must be Brenda, starts to pump her fingers harder, her body turning into the seat more. I begin to roll against the side of my clit hardly, my breath shallow as I watch them. I can almost feel the way the blonde's fingers are fucking the other woman's core, probing and plunging, giving it to her real good. The brunette's head falls back, long waves of hair falling over the seat, eyes squeezed tight, one of the blonde's hands over her mouth, but not completely holding back her moans. Her hips thrust wildly, her orgasm most likely hitting her. I groan, my fingers pushing harder, the sight of this beautiful woman, coming, releasing and falling apart moving me closer to my own orgasm. I rub furiously until I have to bend my hand and bite on my arm, moaning loudly into it, my climax claiming my body, giving me a satisfied feeling that I was not expecting to feel when I sat down in this seat earlier.

I sit there until the lights come on and the movie ends. I stay in my seat, gathering my things, feeling the wetness in my panties as I move in my seat. I turn to them as they get up, the small woman's hand on the brunette's back as they get to the aisle. The blonde blushes slightly when our eyes meet and then she looks away. The older of the two smirks and winks at me, causing a new shiver to move down my body as I turn to watch them leave the theater. When I stand I can feel the uncomfortable wetness and it makes me smile to myself, glad that I decided to stay at the movies.

The End.

This was completely different from everything I've ever worked on, but I liked the idea, especially because I really do enjoy reading public smut. I hope you guys liked it and don't mind that I threw in an oc.

Reviews?


End file.
